Admins; INVESTIGATE
Summary Title says it all Story The Following story completely happened, BloxxMan *Goes to a Piano* NO ONE WANTS TO....RP WITH ME BloxxMan: NA NA NA *Bruno Mars chokes me to death**He sits at the piano* DO ALL THE THINGS I SHOULD'V DONE WHEN I WAS YO MAN Speedywoman Testios Omniwill: Back. Speedywoman WB. Omniwill Simple we, uh, kill the batman Darktriggerhappy How do we do that? [ AwesomeIsMyName]: ...How should jar jar die? OmniWill (has only seen the movie once) AwesomeIsMyName From getting his head chopped? [ OmniWill] HEATH LEDGER IS BEST JOKER Speedywoman Who thinks Mod and Order should have themesong or just a instrumental theme like Law and Order? Sci100 * suddenly appears and puts a bomb with 0:01 Seconds left on its timer on Omni *bomb explodes* OmniWill *dissapeared before the bomb exploded* Sci100 *Deadpool survives * OmniWill *cus yeah* AwesomeIsMyName ...HOW SHOULD JAR JAR DIE? Sci100 *secret bomb Deadpool put on Omni ahead of time blows up and kills OmniWill before he can do anything about it whatso ever* ....End special story...... ~Scootersfood has landed on Chaturn~ Scootersfood: Sub! SubZero309: Yes? Scootersfood: HELP Ahmad15: Hi Scoot. Charbell2001: Hi Scoot. ]Sci100]: Hi Scooter. 10: Hi. Scoot-- ~[[User:NickFusi0n|Nick] has landed on Chaturn~~ NickFusi0n: *Nukes Chaturn* Bloxxman: Hi. Electric-Hazard: Hi. ~Nick has left Chaturn~ [ScootersfoodHi me. [Zonator: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! Scootersfood: Sub, This dude has been trolling me about my alien Blowhole :( SubZero209]: Who? Zonator]: I summon the samwich on ELECTRCI! Bloxx: *Drops Pickles on Samwich* Electric-Hazard]: *Gulps down the Samiwch* Scooter: Gregovich Bestovhich Zhe. Zonator :3. Scooter: He's left some rude comments too -_-; SubZero309: Something tells me this may be needed, as evidence... Zonator: Like CSI style? BloxxMan: *Puts on Sunglasses and shoots at bad guys with style* Sci100: Bloxx...He meant as in....Have you seen CSI? BloxxMan:* Takes off sunglasses* YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ~Gregovich Bestovhich zhe has landed on Chaturn~ Ahmad: Wow, he might have the longest name on the wikia! Zonator: :3 Bloxxman: *Parachutes out of a plane and lands on Gregovich* Sci:: ...Bloxx..really? Scootersfood: 0_0 It's him! Gregovich: Hello old friend! @Scooter Scootersfoood: We aren't friends! Gregovich: Your Alien is an firehole. SubZero309:.... ~NickFusi0n has landed on Chaturn~ SubZero309 ADMINS, MEETING IN MULTI PRIVATE CHAT! NickFusi0n: Mkay. Private Chat... SubZero309: Nick, go check out Gregovich's contributatons, check for some vandalism we haven't noticed, it's not like everyone stalks recent activity-- Sci100:...Sometimes I do... NickFusi0n: And what do I then do? SubZero309: Give us a round of applause for handeling the investigation. NickFusi0n: Mkay Outside Private Chat... Gregovich]: Must...not...die! *Becomes Charizard* Ahmad15[: *Is in Alien X with the two distnictive personaties; Bellicous and Serina* [Belicius[: NO. Sernia: He's annoying, let' him do a time reversal on Gregovich! Belicous: in exchange for pie? [Ahmad15[: Pie, yes, I will get you pie! [ Zonator]: Brb playing with action figures :3 Scootersfood: I wonder what Speedy would react if he and she met o.0 Gregovich/l Speedy who? Ahmad15: (Gasp) Charbel2001:: (Gasp) BloxxMan]: (Gasp) Electric-Hazard (Gasp) 10: Doctor. Gregovich[: Doctor Who? *Activatse a atomic bomb with a sword at the middle and lets dinosaus roam free* See ya suckers! Electric-Hazard]: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! (Rage2) ~Ahmad15 has left Chaturn~ ~Zonator has let Chaturn~ ~Charbel2001 has left chaturn~ Bloxxman: *Gets bitten by zombie**Dies**Goblin comes out of body* Gregovich: ._. Electric-Hazard:Uh...Bloxx. BloxxMan: (Bloxx is not alive) *Goblin goes over and kicks Gregocvich* Gregovich: BUT YOU ARE ALIVE! Bloxxman: (Is not alive) Gregovich: These aliens are terrible so much nobody reads about them! Scootersfood: So not true! Gregovich:: You can't write so much you don'tt have a series! Bloxxman: So do you@Gregovich. Gregovich: -_-. You are terrible @Bloxx. Bloxxman: *Goblin pushes Gregovich into a sandpit* Gregovich; AHHH!!!!!!!! Bloxxman: *Is revived* I am alive! ~Gregovich has left Chaturn~ Electric-Hazard: *High fives Bloxx* NickFusi0n: Uh. This is emberashing. Electric-Hazard: What? Brandon 10]: Is it alright to say, It's Embarrassing? Sci100: *Has gone through recent uploads* Complete embarrassment. SubZero309: Huh? NickFusi0n: The Main page has been copied and pasted to what it looked like three months ago. ~Gregovich has landed on Chaturn~ Scooter:..I never noticed. Gregovich: ALL THE SERIES ARE TERRIBLE AND UGLY JUST LIKE THE ,MR.SKUNK SKUNEDITY SKUNKY FROM SKUNKINIA and JAR JAR AND WABA FET! ~Gregovich has been kicked by Sci100~ Sci100: That's for the rude edited Sir George picture. Scootersfood:..I'm afraid to ask..but... 10: Tedzitos Sci100]: ....Is that a combination of Ted and test? Brandon: yes. Sci100: (Explode) Scootersfood How many pages were vandlized? ...Private Chat... NickFusi0n: Well, counting a bunch of other series, ther's about 400 hundred pages that he has edited in the past week and changed. SubZero309: What the... Sci100: May I do the honors of Undoing the edits? SubZero: Go right ahead...wait..why? Sci100 Because I'm bored. NickFusi0n: ...Um Sub. SubZero309: What? NickFusi0n: The Gregovich guy edited your page and just made it completely blank--wait. not completely the backgound of the arctic is there. ....Outside Private Chat.... ~Gregovichisthebusta! has landed on chaturn~ Scooter: SCI 10: SCINOPLIS Electric-Hazard: SUB. Bloxxman: *Goes on a unicorn**Drops Landmine on Gregovich* Gregovich: *Is unhurt* Landmine's are from the ground, dork. not the sky. Bloxx: I heard it's a gigantic robot, otherwise, Gregovich! *Has a sword of excalabur* BE POWERED INTO OBLIVION! ~SubZero309 has kicked Gregovichisthebusta~ BloxxMan: Aw man, now I won't get a new comback :( ''End Episode. '' Users The story itsef is kind of explainatory Trivia -This compiles a lot of indoor jokes if anyone understands them, and, if this actally occured on Chaturn (Mainly the gasp emotes) it would be spamed like crazy with emotes. Category:Speedywoman